Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, Lily
by Castalie
Summary: Lily, dont la chevelure rousse fait office de chaperon, va tomber sur un loup (ou plutôt la version réduite, Patmol).. espiègle, et étonnamment très à son goût !


"**A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly **_**tame**_**a wolf."  
― **George R.R. Martin

* * *

**Poudlard – 1976**

L'automne était arrivée très vite en septembre et de manière très inattendue et, du jour au lendemain, le parc et les alentours s'étaient drapés de rouge, d'orange et de jaune; et de toutes ces teintes chaudes et accueillantes, comme si les arbres disaient au revoir au monde avant de mourir en hiver.  
Le premier week-end d'automne avait ravi les élèves par son air frais et son ciel dégagé, malgré les températures assez basses pour la saison. Lily, comme beaucoup d'autres, en avait profité pour flâner dans le parc, près du lac, du potager ou des serres avant que l'hiver ne l'en empêche.  
A cette saison, elle portait toujours sa cape de velours rouge, qui lui allait si bien et qu'elle mettait tellement souvent que tout le monde avait commencé à la surnommer «Rubis». _Si seulement ils savaient_, pensait-elle, _ils m'appelleraient Petit Chaperon Rouge_.  
Le dimanche, en fin d'après-midi, et après avoir passé la journée à lire sur un banc, elle rentra au château en passant devant le saule cogneur, comme à son habitude. Le sentier était un peu hasardeux, - surtout à cette période -, parsemé de feuilles mortes glissantes; mais elle l'avait emprunté tellement de fois qu'elle pouvait y marcher les yeux fermés. Elle déambula très lentement, appréciant le vent, pas encore glacé, et le frémissement des feuilles sous ses pieds, son livre sous le bras. Ses longs cheveux rougeoyaient sous les derniers rayons de soleil, et l'on avait du mal à les différencier des feuilles et des arbres environnants.

Elle était seule, et maintenant assez loin pour ne plus entendre les voix des autres élèves. Elle n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'est le bruit des feuilles, le vent et les animaux autours d'elle – ce qui n'était presque rien en soi. Mais elle ne s'aperçut pas de ce silence, la tête ailleurs quand tout d'un coup le saule cogneur se secoua et fit tomber ses dernières feuilles comme un chien sortant de l'eau, secouant ses dernières gouttes.  
Surprise, elle repris sa marche plus lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur – elle déambula doucement et, vue de l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une enfant perdu sur un sentier. De dos, sa chevelure rouge velours voletait comme sa cape.  
Elle tourna la tête à droite et observa le château, brillant sous la lumière, majestueux et si paisible à cette distance. De là, elle voyait les hiboux qui s'envolaient de la volière par dizaines, des lettres et des paquets entre leurs serres. Elle se sentait toujours très heureuse sur ce chemin et en même temps un peu mélancolique. Elle aimait ce château et rien que la vue de celui-ci lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après avoir passé l'été chez les scouts – ce qui était un peu le cas sauf que les scouts, c'était sa sœur et que la maison, c'était Poudlard.  
Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal désormais, elle songea qu'elle avait assez traîné et pressa un peu le pas, ne pensant plus qu'à s'affaler dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.  
Finalement, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas le craquement des branches et le bruissement, beaucoup plus fort, des feuilles.

**- Alors Evans, on ne craint pas le loup ? **  
Lily se retourna, lâcha son livre et dégaina sa baguette, mais elle ne vit personne. Soudain, à sa gauche, une silhouette atterri près d'elle après avoir sauté d'un arbre.  
**- **_**Black**_, lâcha-t-elle.  
**- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de marcher ici toute seule ? **Il ramassa son livre et le lui tendit.**  
- Pourquoi ? Tu y joues bien à chat perché, **répondit-elle. En même temps, elle essaya de rattraper son livre mais Black tandis le bras et le mit en hauteur. Comme si Lily avait le temps pour ses gamineries. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître mais eut un peu peur que ce soit une de ces farces avec Potter et son cœur se serra à l'idée de passer un sale quart d'heure ici, seule, près du saule cogneur.  
**- Rends le moi**, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte.  
**- Non, tu es beaucoup trop jolie quand tu es énervée. Laisse moi voir.. **et il commença à feuilleter le livre._**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**_**, tiens ! De quoi ça parle, d'une jolie fille qui tombe sur un ténébreux drôle et irrésistible ? **  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien sûr, Black ignorait tout des contes moldus.  
**- Pas tout à fait, non **! Lâcha-t-elle en réprimant son rire. **Allez, rend le moi, Black ! **Elle se rapprocha et essaya de le prendre par surprise mais elle ne parvint pas à lui extirper son livre qu'il cacha derrière son dos. Après quelques instants, c'est à dire quand elle abandonna définitivement l'espoir de récupérer son ouvrage, elle se rendit compte qu'avec toute chamaillerie et cet agitation, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui - ce qui semblait le ravir.  
**- C'est une bonne excuse pour te coller à moi, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'une telle mise en scène**, lui dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.  
À vrai dire, à ce moment là, il n'était pas dragueur : il paraissait naturel, juste amusé - ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant. C'était son coté provocateur, un peu charmeur, dont il jouait avec tout le monde. Lily ne se sentait pas particulièrement enjôlée ou courtisée, elle connaissait Black : c'était l'ex de tout Poudlard, il avait un succès fou dont il se ventait sans mérite, et il connaissait ses atouts et sa force. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles, elle ne le considérait que comme un casse-pied (avec un sens de l'humour, certes) et elle n'était pas émoustillée en sa présence. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il s'acharnait sur elle.  
Finalement, elle se dégagea et, pour toute riposte, lui lança un regard assassin. Lui, rit en baissant les yeux.  
**- Ça t'arrive souvent?** Demanda-t-elle un peu irrité.  
**- De quoi ?  
- De te cacher dans les arbres pour surprendre les gens.  
- Et toi, tu marches souvent seule dans ce genre d'endroit, joli cœur ? **Sa voix et son assurance était insupportable. Lily voyait bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'être désiré et aimé de toute les filles dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.  
**- Ça m'arrive, mais je ne tombe pas sur des leprechaun en temps normal.  
**Son jeu de mot, qu'elle voulait blessant, ne fit qu'amuser Black. Il était très bon public, il fallait l'admettre.  
**- Tu rentrais au château avant d'être surprise par ce leprechaun? **Lui demanda-t-il après avoir fini de s'esclaffer.  
**- Non, j'allais chez Hagrid m'occuper des limaces !  
- Ah en effet, c'est.. surprenant**, dit-il en riant. **Je vois que je t'ai retardé dans une tâche de la plus haute moi quand même te ramener au château.**  
Il avait lancé ça sur un ton très sérieux, comme si elle courait un risque à rentrer seule. Voyant sa réaction, il s'empressa d'ajouter en souriant: **Après tout, j'ai toujours ton bouquin.**  
Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, presque amusée de voir tout ce qu'il mettait en œuvre pour l'accompagner sur deux cents mè chemin jusqu'au château n'était plus très long, ce pourquoi elle accepta et se mit en route sans même l'attendre.  
Rapidement, le bruit bourdonnant des élèves leur parvint à nouveau.  
S'il y avait une chose que Black et elle partageait, c'était l'amour de l'isolement, du calme. Le bruit, constamment, ce n'était pas leur tasse de thé – même si Black savait aussi faire le fou du Roi, et que faire rire la galerie était son occupation préféré. Il y avait une autre facette de lui, que Lily apercevait de temps en temps, plus tranquille, plus posée et plus calme comme un loup solitaire. Elle aimait bien cet aspect, mais il était comme la face cachée de la lune, beaucoup moins accessible et minoritaire.  
Et malheureusement, dès qu'ils sortirent du sentier et rejoignirent le chemin principal qui amenait au château, Black fut happé par sa bande – Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew, qui arrivèrent d'on ne sait où.

Lily s'éclipsa tout aussitôt et pressa le pas pour arrivé le plus vite possible au château, plantant là Black – seulement, elle n'avait pas vu son air déçu quand il avait aperçu ses amis, comme s'il aurait préféré continuer à marcher avec elle. Il la regarda s'éloigner et serra son livre dans son dos, caché du regard de ses amis qui n'avait pas fait cas de Lily et qui commencèrent déjà à le brancher sur les farces qu'ils projetaient de faire avant le coucher du soleil.

Après ça, Lily emprunta plusieurs fois le sentier du saule cogneur, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle n'en voulait pas à Black de s'être fait rattrapé par sa bande : après tout, il avait aussi le droit d'avoir des amis – aussi stupides et collants soient-ils. Alors, elle reprit le sentier très régulièrement (dès qu'elle pouvait à vrai dire) et tout les weeks ends, mais elle n'avait jamais recroisé Black. Les premières fois, elle avait guetté les arbres, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, et un livre sous le bras qui ne demandait qu'à être volé. Puis, elle s'était mise à épier les buissons et tout ce qui pouvait faire office de cachette et, au fil des semaines, son sourire s'effaça lorsque la seule chose qu'elle voyait était les empreintes de chien sur le sol.  
Elle ne voyait même plus Black dans les couloirs ou en cours, comme s'il s'était volatilisé, lui et ses amis. Parfois, elle se retournait sur une chevelure brune assez fournie ou sur un timbre de voix qu'elle croyait reconnaître, mais ce n'était jamais lui. Finalement, comme pour tout, le temps fit qu'elle l'oublia et recommença à emprunter le sentier comme avant, sans penser être dérangée, les yeux rivés au sol et le pas rapide. Lily n'était pas du genre à se morfondre ou à s'apitoyer : elle avait sourit à l'idée de le recroiser, mais rien de plus, et comme cela ne c'était pas fait, elle était passer à autre chose, tout simplement.  
Mais ce qu'elle ne voyait jamais, c'était les deux yeux gris luisants qui l'observaient à chaque fois – derrière le saule cogneur, en contre-bas du chemin ou un peu plus loin. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de regarder au loin, de détourner son regard du chemin et d'inspecter tout les alentours, sinon quoi elle aurait vu et reconnu ce regard.

Et au début du mois de décembre, soit trois mois plus tard, il refit irruption comme si de rien n'était.  
Ce jour là, elle rentra en cours d'Étude des moldus avec ses amies. Elles étaient parmi les dernières et, quand elle balaya les places de libres des yeux, elle le vit. Il était assis à côté de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew à leur droite (naturellement, lui ne la vit pas entrer, bavardant avec ses amis). Elle choisit instinctivement une place pas très loin. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas décoller son regard de lui et qu'elle le fixait avec intensité. En fait, elle croyait avoir une hallucination. C'était tellement soudain, impromptu, qu'elle ne pouvait y croire. Qu'avait-il fait, où était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?  
Puis, elle se rappela qu'il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre et son cœur se serra. Elle pinça les lèvres et essaya de se concentrer sur le professeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de commencer son cours. Malheureusement, Black et Potter parlaient avec agitation, faisant leur show comme à leur habitude. Elle le blâma intérieurement pour son besoin continu de faire l'animation car, même en essayant de suivre le cours sans regarder Black, elle l'entendait de manière ininterrompu.  
Son sang commença à bouillir – elle était partagé entre l'agacement, l'énervement : elle avait envie de faire une scène, là tout de suite, de lui exigé des explications et une excuse valable; après quoi elle lui aurait dit de la boucler pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours. De l'autre côté, elle sentait une envie irrépressible de lui parler, de le regarder, d'attirer son attention alors qu'elle n'était même pas sur qu'il l'ai vu. Elle aurait voulu lui faire un petit sourire pour lui dire que non, elle n'était pas fâchée et que oui, il pouvait revenir l'agacer quand il voulait.  
Finalement, sa colère l'emporta, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait encore manifester aucun signe d'intérêt à son égard. Elle était aussi énervée contre elle même : depuis quand s'était-elle abaissée à ressentir de l'affection pour un caïd ? Depuis quand avait-elle besoin de l'attention de quelqu'un ?

Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi. Elle prenait des notes mais, sous la colère, faillit casser sa plume maintes fois. Vue de l'extérieur, on pouvait croire qu'elle était énervée juste par le désordre que Black et sa bande faisait – elle avait toujours détesté les idiots de la classe, les agités qui croient légitime de perturber un cours sous prétexte qu'il ne les intéresse pas, alors qu'en faite, elle était énervé pour une tout autre raison.  
Alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère, et que le professeur Quirrel récitait les vers de Shakespeare («_Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly, then your love would also change..»), _une voix familière l'appela :

**- Evans, psst !  
**C'était la voix de Black. Elle hésita avant de se retourner et, finalement, elle le fit avec le plus grand dédain. Elle vit que Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew faisaient autre chose et qu'il avait visiblement arrêté de parler avec eux pour l'appeler elle. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu à cette pensée, mais elle n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Il était allongé sur la table et lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
_Un petit signe de la main_, sérieusement ? C'était comme ça qu'il revenait, comme une fleur, après des mois d'absences ? _C'est bien un mec_, pensa-t-elle.  
Elle se retourna sans lui montrer aucun signe d'intérêt et ses amies, qui avaient suivies la scène, pouffèrent de rire. Elle se félicita et essaya d'imaginer la tête de Black : c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il se faisait rembarrer par une fille.  
La fin du cours passa beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle ne savait expliqur ce sourire idiot qui était resté collé à ses lèvres : la satisfaction de n'avoir rien montré à Black, ou alors le simple fait qu'il l'ait appelé ? Quand la cloche sonna (enfin) elle ramassa ses affaires avec une lenteur indescriptible, comme si son corps était au ralenti, comme s'il avait besoin d'analyser la situation et de se remettre de ses émotions (positives). Elle était la dernière à partir mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à grand chose, l'esprit léger et dégagé de toute mauvaise pensées. Ce que c'était stupide de changer d'émotion d'une seconde à l'autre pour une histoire comme celle là. Comme quoi sa bonne humeur, qu'elle voulait intangible, ne tenait qu'à peu de choses.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle fut attrapé par Black qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir.

**- Evans !Toujours avec tes livres à ce que je vois ?** Lui dit-il en souriant.  
Ce sourire, après tout ce temps, était plutôt agréable. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait surprise sur le sentier du saule cogneur. Comme quoi ce qui paraît des mois au début passe, comme tout, et alors le temps paraît s'être écoulé à une vitesse folle.  
Malheureusement -ou heureusement, sa parole ne trahit pas sa satisfaction :  
**- Et toi, toujours avec tes potes !**  
Elle était bien décidée à ne rien monter.  
**- Alors, malgré mes avertissements, tu prends toujours ce fichu sentier ? Je pensais que tu l'éviterais – surtout après m'y avoir croisé, mais je vois qu'il te faut plus que ça pour t'effrayer.  
- Tu m'espionnes ma parole ! **Lâcha-t-elle en riant comme si de rien n'était.  
**- Comme tu vois. Tu es beaucoup trop jolie pour être perdu de vue.**  
Toujours ses phrases d'appâts et ses clichés. Black savait comment s'y prendre pour atteindre l'ego d'une fille, mais il n'avait jusque là jamais atteint celui de Lily.  
Ce compliment, qui ne lui aurais fait ni chaud ni froid en temps normal, lui fit bizarrement plaisir. Elle essaya de modérer sa réaction en se rappelant la réputation de Black mais cela ne fit que la conforter dans son idée qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux – ce qui était, à un degré plus ou moins élevé, stupide.  
**- Tu te répètes, Black, **dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Il y avait peu d'élèves dans les couloirs, mais parmi ceux qui y était, aucun ne fit attention à eux deux (pourtant ce n'était pas banal de les voir ensemble). En tout cas, Lily ne vit aucun regard sur eux, ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être vu avec des garçons, alors avec celui là ! Rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils s'adressaient la parole aurait alimenter des dizaines de rumeurs pendant des mois. Au début elle guetta, anxieuse, les regards des gens puis se détendit. Black, lui, avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise : il marchait à côté d'elle, les mains dans son blouson de cuir. Il passait quelque fois la main dans ses cheveux (et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il croisait une jolie fille, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer).  
Ils tournèrent à une embouchure et arrivèrent dans le péristyle de la cour du milieu : sûrement l'un des endroits préférés de Lily dans le château. C'est là qu'elle aperçut Potter et Lupin attendant, impatients et piétinants, leur ami au bout du couloir. L'un était debout et l'autre assis sur les colonnades. Quand ils virent Lily et Sirius, ils ne paraissèrent pas surpris de les voir ensemble. A vrai dire, ils avaient l'air de s'en ficher : ils étaient juste pressé de pouvoir retrouver Black et de partir.  
Ils avaient une certaine attitude qui déplaisait à Lily, même si elle ressemblait vraiment à celle de Black. Ils avaient l'air hautains (particulièrement Potter) et méprisants. Black remarqua le regard noir qu'elle leur adressa et il lui dit en souriant :

- **Ne te fie pas à l'air qu'ils se donnent. Ils ont le caractère mieux fait que la figure.**  
- **C'est gentil pour eux**, fit-elle remarquer. Elle était contente, néanmoins, de sa lucidité.  
-**Je suis leur ami, pas leur avocat, et je sais l'image qu'on dégage. J'en ai conscience, quand je suis avec toi du moins.  
**Elle fut particulièrement touchée par cette dernière phrase. Si elle pouvait au moins servir à lui ouvrir les yeux, ce n'était pas si mal.  
**- Ah, et bien c'est.. gentil,** fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.  
Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivé à la hauteur de Potter et de Lupin, ces derniers enjambèrent la colonnade et commencèrent à marcher dans le gazon de la cour.  
**- Ah, je crois qu'on fait un petit détour**, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il s'écarta et alla rejoindre ses amis, enjambant à son tour la colonnade. Il s'éloigna, dos à Lily, et cette dernière continua à marcher. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la fin du couloir, Black se retourna et l'appela :  
**- Hey, Evans !** Lui cria-t-il. **J'ai lu ton bouquin ! Pas mal le loup, hein ! **Et il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait vraiment, délibérément.

Les jours qui suivirent furent hors du temps, en quelques sortes. L'émotion, l'ambiance de Noël commençait à se propager dans les classes, et les cours avaient déjà des airs de vacances. Il avait neigé et les élèves avaient sortis leurs bonnets et leurs pulls de Noël. Tout le monde s'était vêtit de rouge, de vert et de marron. Les mêmes motifs étaient déclinés un peu partout : des sapins, des rênes et des boules de Noël. Il n'était pas rare de voir des père-noël miniatures voler dans les couloirs en balançant de la neige et en entonnant de leur voix grave leur fameux «ho-ho-ho»  
Lily était d'autant plus joyeuse que, depuis qu'elle avait vu Black, ce sentiment de bien-être, très léger et très aérien, ne semblait pas la quitter, comme s'il voletait à côté d'elle. Elle était légère, sereine, heureuse et même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, elle allait bien. Elle était encore dans la phase post-rencontre, et elle n'avait presque pas envie de le voir tout de suite. Elle voulait rester sur cette bonne impression, et elle avait peur que le voir ne vienne gâcher tout cela, toute les images qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle avait revue et revisité leur discussion des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, et l'image qu'elle s'était faite de leur entrevue paraissait plus belle que leur entrevue elle même. Être confronté à lui ne pourrait que la décevoir, pensait-elle. Alors elle restait dans cette situation confortable, sans jamais le guetter dans les couloirs, sans le chercher en cours. Elle se demandait parfois si, maintenant, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait à sa place : à l'attendre et à la chercher, à l'apercevoir partout. Néanmoins, rien ne semblait pouvoir casser son moral qui était au beau fixe.

Le mercredi 15 décembre, il ne lui restait que deux jours de cours, après quoi elle rentrerait chez elle fêter Noël avec ces parents (et sa sœur, mais ça, ce n'était pas la pensée qui l'emballait le plus). Tout les élèves étaient beaucoup plus détendus à l'approche des Fêtes. Elle profita de son après midi de libre pour aller lire sur un bancdans la cour du milieu. Il n'y avait pas grand monde car la nuit tombait très vite et que la neige avait envahi les jardins. La plupart des élèves restaient donc bien au chaud dans leur salle commune, mais Lily, elle, préférait être tranquille, dusse-t-elle attraper un rhume. Et puis, elle adorait cet endroit, alors l'avoir pour elle toute seule …

Puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupérer (et rendu à la bibliothèque) son ouvrage du Petit Chaperon Rouge, elle ne pouvait plus emprunter de livre. Elle avait donc du se contenter d'un livre que lui avait passé Dumbledore lorsqu'elle avait débuté sa scolarité : «_Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale». _Elle était déjà arrivée à la moitié du moyen-âge lorsqu'elle remarqua que le silence s'était intensifié. Ça aussi, c'était drôle – quoiqu'étrange : le fait qu'il y est différents silences et que notre cerveau nous alerte du moindre changement d'intensité. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle serra son manteau contre elle et se concentra sur les torches qui brûlaient sur les murs devant elle. Soudain, elle tourna sa tête à gauche et poussa un cri.

En face d'elle (vers la gauche, plus précisément), un magnifique lys jaune, brillant et scintillant, voletait dans les airs. Si elle avait tendu le bras, elle aurait pu l'attraper, mais elle n'osa pas. Comment cette fleur était-elle arrivée là? Pourquoi était elle suspendu dans les airs, en lévitation ?  
Peut être d'instinct, elle baissa les yeux aux sols, et alors elle rit.  
_**- Black**_, dit-elle en s'efforçant de reprendre son calme.  
Alors il fit tomber sa cape d'invisibilité et se tint devant elle, l'air pantois.  
**- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis, bon sang ?!  
- Tes pieds. C'est la cape à Pettigrew ou quoi ?  
- Non, celle de Potter. Mais je suis le plus grand des quatre, de toute façon. Punaise, si tu savais l'effort que ça m'a pris : m'approcher en silence, retenir mon souffle, ne pas écraser la fleur sous la cape, et me voilà trahis par 2 centimètres de pieds !**  
Il s'assit sur le banc l'air dépité. Lily se tut. Elle était gênée, mais elle avait envie de rire. L'attention était adorable, et tout les efforts qu'ils avaient mis en œuvre étaient admirables. Elle s'en voulut presque.  
Finalement, il se mit à rire de lui même au bout de quelques instants, et Lily se joint à lui naturellement. La tension redescendit. Il tripota la fleur entre ses doigts quelques instant et la tendit finalement à Lily.  
**- Tiens.  
- Pour moi ? **Demanda-t-elle idiotement.**  
- Bah non, pour ton bouquin ! **Il lui sourit. **Sorcellerie Médiévale, si vous permettez..  
**Elle rit et prit la fleur. Elle était sublime : elle avait la couleur du jour, et du pollen doré (qui lui rappela la poussière de fée dans Peter Pan) s'échappait de ses étamines pour retomber doucement sur la neige. Elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu en trouver une pareille en cette saison. Elle jugea préférable de ne pas demander – ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'entendre une réponse du style _«au départ c'était un rat, et j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de le métamorphoser juste pour toi !»  
_**- Elle est magnifique, Black.  
- N'est-ce pas, hein ! J'allais quand même pas débarquer avec des ronces, et puis, c'est une **_**Lily**_**.  
- Je suis sûr que tes amis ne se seraient pas gênés, eux. **Elle ne releva pas le faite que Black ait délibérément choisi une fleur qui portait son nom, même si cela la touchait encore plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se transformer en chamallow d'une minute à l'autre.**  
- C'est pour ça que je suis le dragueur de la bande, tu sais comme les guitaristes dans les groupes de musique !  
- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe dit donc.  
- J'ai le beau rôle, je vais quand même pas le cacher, **lui dit il en sourire ravageur faisait plus d'effet à Lily que quand il s'était vu sur le sentier du saule cogneur. **Et puis, franchement, dans les Beatles vaut mieux être Lennon que Starr !  
- Pas faux ! Mais tu pourrais aussi être McCartney.  
- Ah non, je vais pas changer d'état civil alors qu'il ne me reste qu'un an dans ce château !**  
Elle commençait à trouver son humour stupide plutôt charmant.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien se dire, juste en se souriant. Il était plus grand qu'elle, même assis, et elle devait lever la tête pour le regarder (effort qu'elle était prête à faire). _Il a de ces yeux_, pensa-t-elle...  
Il pensait exactement la même chose. Non pas qu'il ait des yeux magnifiques non, mais que ceux de Lily étaient radieux. Tout en la regardant, il commença à chantonner :  
_**- Treasure these few words 'till we're together, keep all my love forever...  
**_Elle sourit et baissa les yeux. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la suite :  
- _**P.S, I love you.. **_continua-t-elle sur le même rythme.  
**- Tu connais tes classiques, Evans.** Il lui sourit. Allait-il jamais arrêter ?  
La cloche sonna et résonna dans tout le château : l'heure d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ils se levèrent tout les deux :  
**- Je t'accompagne ? **Demanda-t-il en prenant ses livres. A vrai dire, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, surtout maintenant qu'il avait ses livres et son sac dans les mains.

**- Je ne te quitterais pas des yeux une seule seconde,** le prévint-elle, et elle commença à marcher en direction du Hall.  
**- Je serais désespéré si tu le faisais, **lui dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de la suivre. 

* * *

AH !  
Oui oui c'était long MAIS.. j'aimais tellement ces deux personnages _ensemble_. J'ai fait duré mon propre plaisir ! xD  
C'est le premier OS du "projet" avec Deediii que j'ai écrit donc forcément je l'aime beaucoup !  
La scène de Lily & James avec la fleur est inspirée de ce superbe dessin de Viria, qui est une artiste exceptionnelle ( . /tumblr_m1e17dbQ2h1qg1e00o1_ )

Je me suis aussi inspiré d'un extrait du poème du très grand George R.R Martin (Game of Thrones, entre autre), mais là c'est plus pour les anglophiles ;) :  
"I loved a maid as red as autumn, with sunset in her hair  
I loved a maid as thick as honey, with nectar in her lips  
I loved a maid as warm as kindling, with ember in her eyes."

J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus :D  
Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire :) et si non.. dites-le aussi haha!


End file.
